


Enigma

by Error403HRD



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No Happy Ending Fest, No Plot/Plotless, Oops, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Four is an enigma.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Enigma

Four has no shadow. No one commented on it, but it was a little suspicious.

He was quiet unless he got angry. He was either the most patient person in the world, or the easiest to set off.

He was an enigma.

He didn't seem to care about anything, always stuck in his head.

Even in their small group, he hadn't really latched onto anyone. Sure, he'd still have your back in a fight, but he didn't converse with anyone, he didn't seem to stick himself to a specific person, he was just...there.

They all think it's some sort of trauma. But every time they try to initiate conversation, Four always seemed dazed, yet in a fight he seems to know everything that's going on and exactly where he needs to be.

He was dependable, he took care of their weapons, he was always there when he was needed in a fight, and he'd help if you asked, but he never seemed fully _there_.

After the first few weeks, they stopped trying. He'd follow them, and he'd lead them if they happened to be in his world, but there was a general understanding that he was separate.

Sure they still included him, but it was more courtesy than anything.

They worried for him, but let him be.

None of them knew how they could help.

He seemed to glare at his sword sometimes, yet he still held it in high regard, if Sky asked Fi about its' power, well, she didn't have an answer, so it didn't matter.

They knew very little about him. He was short, he seemed to like books, he was a talented blacksmith, and he wielded the Four Sword. That was about it.

He shared nothing with them. How could he, stuck in his head like that?

They doubted that he knew anything about them, his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing when they spoke.

No one bothered asking if he was okay. He always reported his injuries to Hyrule, never hiding them, and they all knew that no amount of magic could fix whatever happened to his mind.

When he spoke, they listened, because he only spoke with purpose.

Too bad he'd only ever spoken up to say that they were in his Hyrule.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i didn't intend for this to happen. Originally i was like "wait what if Four and Shadow actually have a strained relationship" and then I somehow spawned this in ten minutes????? Shadow isn't even in it???? Literally.


End file.
